<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Кризис идентификации. Джиен by Criminelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231724">Кризис идентификации. Джиен</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminelle/pseuds/Criminelle'>Criminelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2013-2016 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Big Bang (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:54:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminelle/pseuds/Criminelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Осень 2014-весна 2015.<br/>Написано в рамках ЗФБ-2016 (fandom WTF Bigbang 2016).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Mizuhara Kiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2013-2016 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Кризис идентификации. Джиен</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Так или иначе эта тема всплывает весь год. Родители долбят в одно и то же место с увлеченностью отбойного молотка и равнозначной безжалостностью.</p><p>– Кико – хорошая девочка, – железобетонно припечатывает мама, а папа многозначительно улыбается. Джиен краснеет, папа-то наверняка видел в интернете подробности о похождениях "хорошей девочки" или фотосессии соответствующей тематики. Джиен не ханжа, за ним числятся гораздо менее благовидные проступки, и Кико обвинять ему не в чем, но родительское благоволение удивляет.</p><p>Джиен не ханжа, а Кико в Японии, и с ней он видится гораздо реже, чем с родителями, и ему есть, чем заняться в Корее. Чем и кем, поэтому, когда мама в очередной раз поднимает эту тему, Джиен юлит, а потом растерянно задает вопрос напрямую.</p><p>– Но ведь тебе нравится Сынхен?..</p><p>Повисает пауза, Джиен оборачивается к матери от окна. Она хмурит брови.</p><p>– Погоди, сын, я что-то не поняла. Это ты меня сейчас о чем спросил?</p><p>Джиен не отвечает, а следующим вечером в Сеуле напивается в сопли.</p><p>Он знает точно, как его родители относятся к Сынхену, они относятся к нему великолепно, его мама самолично давала Сынхену советы о том, как с Джиеном мириться и как вести себя, если что. Что именно "если", они потом так и не выяснили, но Джиен был с Сынхеном у них в гостях, был не раз, и всегда был уверен, что уж как-нибудь они догадались о том, что случается, когда они застилают себе лишь одну постель.</p><p>Но это Корея. Сыновий и гражданский долг давит на Джиена многотонной водной толщей; и основная проблема в том, что это – Корея. Джиен кореец до мозга костей, и на самом деле он всю жизнь представлял себе классическую, счастливую и замкнутую от внешнего мира семью. Он, жена, дети, бабушка и дедушка, армия, какое-то будущее после. Жена и дети обязательны, и конечно, он собирался жениться, но просто... Не прямо сейчас же?</p><p>Мысль протрясает до основания. Джиен подскакивает к зеркалу, ловит в глазах издевательски-огромный ужас, дыбом встают волоски на руках. Ему двадцать шесть лет, у него нет постоянной женщины, помимо Кико (если это можно так назвать), у него есть Сынхен, и никакого понимания, что делать со всем этим дальше. Любовь – одна из основных составляющих его жизни, он любит обоих до умопомрачения, сумасшедшей, нереальной, многолетней любовью, его до усрачки пугает мысль потерять хотя бы одного.</p><p>Ему двадцать шесть лет, и он кореец. Поэтому когда он на следующей неделе приезжает к маме, после ужина, пока они еще сидят за столом, он спрашивает:</p><p>– Хорошо, мам. Чего ты хочешь?</p><p>***</p><p>День рождения Джиен празднует в Японии. Когда у него уточняют, хочет ли он видеть там Кико, Джиен без запинки отвечает, что да, и думает потом, что она вряд ли сможет прийти, а может быть, она не захочет.</p><p>Но Кико приходит, Джиен оборачивается на нее весь вечер. Она смеется, подставляет бокал для шампанского, покачивая его за тонкую ножку, ее глаза и парик сверкают, а попа в блестящих голубых лосинах постоянно притягивает Джиенов взгляд.</p><p>Утром они просыпаются в одном номере. Джиен переворачивается, обнаруживает Кико спящей на соседней подушке и удивляется: чем окончилась вечеринка, он точно не помнит. У Кико мраморное, хрупкое плечо, и Джиен не задумываясь тянется его поцеловать.</p><p>Весь день они так и не вылазят из постели, а вечером, обнаружив в телефоне три пропущенных вызова от Сынхена и пятнадцать от остальных, Джиен трусливо обещает себе перезвонить всем попозже.</p><p>После этого все закручивается очень быстро.</p><p>***</p><p>Саджанним молчит долго, жует губу. Тяжелая ручка в цвет белого золота гулко стукает по крышке стола, саджанним морщится, моргает и смотрит то в одну сторону, то в другую, но не на Джиена. Джиен сидит ровно, словно бы получает выволочку, руки аккуратно сложены на коленях, стопы стоят мысок к мыску. Кожаный диван жжет задницу, и под ложечкой противно, вязко сосет. Джиен сам не знает, почему так сильно волнуется.</p><p>– Это твоя жизнь, Джиен, – после бесконечной паузы чуть ли не с отвращением выговаривает саджанним. – Ты же знаешь, что у тебя всегда есть моя поддержка.</p><p>Джиен облегченно кивает.</p><p>***</p><p>Самое сложное не это. Ему организовывают посещение ювелирного салона - Джиен органически не способен выбирать настолько важные украшения не вживую, длинные поиски в интернете только лишний раз его в этом убеждают. Он застывает над витриной с обручальными кольцами, менеджер на правах близкого друга висит за плечом.</p><p>– Смотри, вот отличный бриллиант чистой воды. Крупный, он будет здорово смотреться на тонкой руке.</p><p>Джиен оглядывается на него, понимая вдруг, что хен говорит весь этот бред вполне всерьез, и чуть не падает в обморок у высокой стеклянной витрины. Его кольцо, на тонкой руке, бриллиант чистой воды, все это может быть с ним взаправду, Джиену сладко и ужасно одновременно.</p><p>Но кольцо он почему-то покупать не решается, условившись с собой, что сделает это попозже, когда обо всем будет договорено точно. Вместо этого он покупает платиновый браслет и заказывает гравировку на внутренней стороне.</p><p>"For my dear Kiko", вот что там написано.</p><p>***</p><p>Подробности обсуждают на семейной встрече. Джиен давно знаком с мамой предполагаемой невесты, но встреча протокольная, и он аккуратно прикладывает губы к протянутым суховатым пальцам. Когда он выпрямляется, они встречаются глазами, и Джиен внезапно осознает всю глубину пропасти, куда собирается шагнуть. У всех мам, которых он знает, глаза мудрые и взрослые, но у этой конкретной мамы они еще и веселые, она смотрит на него, наклонив голову, словно собирается подмигнуть или расхохотаться. Джиен нерешительно улыбается в ответ, а в итоге этот хитрый взгляд поддерживает его всю встречу, в течение которой он в основном молчит.</p><p>Его родители довольны, он наблюдает за ними внимательно и украдкой вздыхает с облегчением, когда понимает, что мамы даже на этой скользкой теме нашли общий язык, а папа галантен и улыбчив, хоть и явно нетрезв.</p><p>Нет ни конкретных дат, ни рецептов для решения сложных вопросов – например, где они будут жить, и что делать в таком случае с карьерой?.. – подробности обсуждают, но не более. Джиен угрюмо перебирает проблемы одну за одной, сосредоточившись на самой сложной. Разумеется, это карьерный вопрос, для начала даже не столько карьерный, сколько вопрос публичности: что делать с его статусом звезды первой величины, что делать с остракизмом, которому неизбежно подвергнут Кико на его родине?</p><p>Джиен думает об этом несколько ночей напролет, и ему кажется, что он находит решение.</p><p>***</p><p>Договариваются все организовывать постепенно и не делать никаких официальных объявлений. Джиен фантазирует, что и зачем надо выложить в сеть, девочка из пиар-отдела одергивает его, сходятся на золотой середине.</p><p>Невзначай слитое видео, фотосессия, о которой можно договориться с прикормленной периодикой, совместный отдых и прочие детали, похожие на сплетни и разоблачения одновременно. Выйдя из офиса и сев в машину, Джиен звонит Кико и рассказывает обо всем, смеясь, шутки кажутся на редкость удачными.</p><p>И только когда пресловутое видео появляется в сети, и Джиен, пролистывая комментарии, натыкается на упоминания о собственных одногруппниках, которых не преминули приплести и сюда, он понимает, что не разговаривал с Сынхеном уже неделю. Более того, он просто-напросто забыл его хоть о чем-нибудь предупредить.</p><p>Об этом нельзя много думать, догадывается Джиен, не железный же он, в конце концов.</p><p>***</p><p>С Сынхеном встречаются в офисе, в рабочей обстановке, хотя работы пока не очень много. Альбом не пишут, для группы не делают вообще ничего, впереди маячит очередной японский тур.</p><p>Джиен заходит в студию с кофе, стаканчик чуть не падает ему в ноги, когда Сынхен оборачивается и смотрит прямо ему в лицо. Взгляд сухой, но привычно нечитаемый, Джиену становится зверски обидно, что Сынхен отвратительно красив, как и всегда. В груди что-то дергает все собрание, но Джиен сосредоточенно конспектирует вопросы по повестке дня, исписывая три страницы в ежедневнике с начала до конца, включая поля.</p><p>***</p><p>Сынхен присылает ему смс.</p><p>"Это значит то, что я думаю, что это значит?"</p><p>Джиен читает смс три раза подряд, на всякий случай читает ее задом наперед. Телефон он прячет глубоко под подушку, но перед глазами все равно стоят коротенькие, округлые иероглифы, которые, как ему кажется, все время выбирает Сынхен для переписки. Месяц назад тот отправлял ему сообщения со значками-поцелуйками, они пили, спали, просыпались вдвоем, и Джиену смертельно хочется оказаться в "месяц назад", чтобы вместо нынешней получить какую-нибудь старую смс.</p><p>Полночи Джиен не может заснуть, а потом засовывает руку под подушку, выуживая телефон.</p><p>"Я не знаю. Наверное. Скорее всего."</p><p>Утром он обнаруживает в телефоне ответ и радуется, что не обнаружил его раньше.</p><p>"Окей", – пишет Сынхен, и Джиену не нравится дурацкое чувство тошноты, которое он испытывает, когда открывает смс.</p><p>***</p><p>Кико скидывает ему фотографии своих кошек, они болтают в лайне, болтают по скайпу, Джиен валяется на кровати и дрыгает ногой от полноты чувств. Кико застенчиво признается ему в любви по-английски, и короткая прядка колышется у ее лица, когда она прячет глаза. Джиен от всей души признается в любви ей в ответ и считает, что он абсолютно счастливый человек.</p><p>***</p><p>– Ты уже сделал предложение?</p><p>Мама смотрит на него поверх плиты, где что-то варится и парит. Лицо Джиену видно нечетко, но глаза смотрят цепко, и Джиен чувствует себя школьником, которого ловят на провинности.</p><p>– Нет, мам, погоди, мы для этого поедем отдыхать, я все скажу ей тогда.</p><p>Мама бросает плиту и подходит, чтобы обнять. Теплые руки обхватывают его плечи, Джиен прижимается к маминой щеке губами, и ему почему-то хочется плакать.</p><p>***</p><p>С Сынхеном все оказывается не так просто. Джиен глядит на него и не может ничего понять – он изучил этого человека вдоль и поперек, и все равно каждый раз с ним приходится обращаться, как с закрытой книгой. Но обидно не это: месяц назад они были родными, Джиен звал его "любимый" и смотрел кино с ним в обнимку, а теперь они словно окончательно друг другу чужие. На деле такой переход им не впервой, но отчего-то сейчас Джиен сердится сильнее, чем раньше. Может быть, это потому, что все слишком долго и серьезно было хорошо.</p><p>***</p><p>Условленную фотосессию с Диспатчем снимают всю ночь. Джиен много пьет и не пьянеет, волнуясь, как последняя малолетка на "Show Me The Money". Кико прислоняет к нему макушку, Джиен утыкается губами в гладкие волосы, вдыхая запах клубничного кондиционера, берет за руку. Все проходит неплохо, но Джиен тем не менее остается недоволен, то ли выбранной одежкой, то ли мэйкапом на Кико, то ли очевидным отсутствием настроения у себя.</p><p>Предложение, как и решил, он делает, когда они прилетают на Окинаву.</p><p>Настоящих выходных не было очень давно, Джиен думает, что он нечеловечески устал, и в самолете ему хочется спать, спать и еще раз спать.</p><p>В домике тонкие стены, тонкое льняное белье на кровати, и из окна слышно море. Все происходит не так, как Джиену хотелось всю жизнь, чтобы оно произошло.</p><p>– Ты бы вышла за меня замуж? – спрашивает он у Кико, когда они сидят за столиком на веранде, потягивая коктейли из высоких запотевших стаканов.</p><p>Кико смотрит на него непонимающе, словно бы хочет покрутить пальцем у виска. Джиен чувствует раздражение: что ей еще надо, море, солнце, ветерок, замшелая романтика в стиле американских классических драм. Пахнет песком, водорослями и кораллами, море симпатично бирюзовое на горизонте.</p><p>Джиен не собирается вставать на колени с кольцом, и вообще это, скорее всего, пробный шар; в конце концов, она же знала, к чему все пришло.</p><p>Кико хмурится, тоже смотрит на горизонт, потом чему-то вдруг улыбается и оборачивается на Джиена, не отвечая ничего и вместо этого поднимая салютующим жестом бокал.</p><p>Ночью она льнет к Джиену и шепчет ему на ухо:</p><p>– Если только попозже, хорошо, оппа?..</p><p>Корейское словечко странно звучит на ее губах, и Джиен торопится убрать его поцелуем.</p><p>***</p><p>В Париже они ужинают в номере, с вином и сыром со специфическим привкусом, после которого приходится особенно старательно чистить зубы. Джиен трахает ее долго, и долго не может кончить. Кико пристраивается к нему и так и этак, Джиен трогает мягкую попу, скользит ладонью по животу, но это не помогает.</p><p>На окне колышется богатый тюль, луна выше и светлее, чем дома, и ночь отдает изысканной парфюмерией, как и всегда в Париже.</p><p>***</p><p>Фотосессия производит фурор. YG молчат, как и условились, Джиен пачками собирает отзывы в интернете. Положительные льются бальзамом на сердце, насчет отрицательных (которых больше) он радуется, что Кико не так хорошо знает корейский, чтобы понять, что про нее и про них пишут.</p><p>Ему интересно, что по этому поводу думает Сынхен, но Сынхен, конечно, не скажет. Джиен пытается осторожно поднять эту тему со своим менеджером, тот иногда встречается с менеджером Сынхена, но ничего толком не узнает. Вместо этого хен смотрит обеспокоенно, спрашивает непонятно:</p><p>– Вы не общаетесь с ним? Ходят нелепые слухи...</p><p>Хен не знает, какие слухи, зато знает Джиен, хотя, конечно, не скажет. Слух называется "близкий друг Чхве Сынхена", Джиен хмыкает, против ожидания не чувствуя ничего, будто в том месте, где он привык на этот счет хоть что-нибудь чувствовать, образовался густой туман.</p><p>***</p><p>Они встречаются в аэропортах по дороге на концерты YG Family. Сингапур, Пекин, Тайвань, бизнес-класс, очереди на регистрацию, ожидание багажа. Сынхен одинаково мрачен и одинаково отстранен, Джиен безразлично разглядывает пальто песочного цвета, пальто болотного цвета, черные очки и наушники. Табло шутит со всеми пятерыми одновременно, улыбается только Дэсон по старой привычке и, из вежливости, макнэ.</p><p>Каждое утро хмурое, как на подбор, в Сеуле висят низкие облака, дождливая осень в самом разгаре.</p><p>Сынри приносит кофе для Джиена и Енбэ, когда они сидят в стороне, Джиен благодарит кивком, молча. Они с Енбэ записывают песню, раз уж Джиен решил доказать всем, что он "хороший мальчик", и Енбэ старается от него не отставать, постоянно околачивается рядом.</p><p>***</p><p>Джиен сживается с мыслью, что все про себя решил. Привыкает писать Кико "спокойной ночи" каждый день и иметь в виду, что она его невеста, пускай с предложением ситуация по-прежнему неясна.</p><p>Но против ожидания ничего не становится хорошо – однажды ночью Джиен обнаруживает себя в самой сердцевине глухой, обжигающей тоски по Сынхену. По его шуткам, его улыбке, его темным глазам и, самое страшное, по его рукам. Джиен всегда знал про себя, что у него есть некоторые необычные предпочтения в постели, которые, правда, он реализовывал исключительно с Сынхеном одним, ни с кем другим как-то не захотелось. Невеста невестой, но, наверно, думает Джиен, есть вещи, которые очень сложно в себе менять.</p><p>Сынхен смотрит мимо, смотрит ровно, Джиена влечет к нему со страшной силой, тянет, будто на веревке. Только в этот раз он знает, что веревка обрублена, причем им же собственноручно, осознанно и на всю жизнь, и на другом конце нет никого и ничего, потому что он сам так решил. Он чувствует пустоту на другом конце почти физически.</p><p>Это сложно принять, Джиен много и долго думает о себе и о своей жизни, о том, что ему двадцать шесть лет и он кореец.</p><p>– Кризис самоопределения, – говорит пьяный Джиен соседям по столу, в попытках бессвязно намекнуть, что с ним происходит.</p><p>На самом деле кризис был очень давно, и не один; а сейчас ему по большей части просто слишком тошно без Сынхена, но он еще не готов прямо себе в этом признаться. Он списывает все на кризис, потому что ужасно быть корейцем, хотеть жениться и хотеть Сынхена. И тем более ужасно хотеть жениться, заявить об этом себе и миру и не суметь перестать хотеть Сынхена, по-глупому безнадежно и остро.</p><p>***</p><p>Хуже всего оказывается на концертах. Джиен привык ощущать там всю свою группу целиком, и Сынхен болит, как ампутированная конечность. Джиен знает, что эта боль фантомная, но знание помогает не сильно. Все равно, когда Сынхен стоит сзади или сбоку, у Джиена нагревается соответствующая часть тела. Он ищет его взгляда, чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке, но вместо этого убеждается в чем-то другом.</p><p>Сынхен прячет глаза, а когда Джиен их все-таки зацепляет, ему становится страшно. Сынхен сухой, как мумия, только глаза и живут на бесстрастном лице, они глубокие, больные, черные. Сынхен мажет его взглядом, и Джиен застывает на месте, ему отчего-то хочется срочно куда-то бежать, что-то делать, кого-то спасать.</p><p>Он начинает выпивать каждый день, философски рассуждая в подпитии, что помочь никому и ничем нельзя, и нельзя не нести ответственность за свои выборы.</p><p>***</p><p>Раз в неделю Джиен заказывает Кико цветы, при встречах ходит с ней на тусовки. Тусовка привыкает регулярно видеть их вместе, пускай ей сложно проглотить "помолвленные", как сложно проглотить традиционные корейские ценности, но Джиен не отступается. Он держит Кико за руку и сидит прямо, расправив плечи. Кико вырывает руку и убегает к подругам, она веселится, танцует и фотографируется, позже Джиен выговаривает ей за то, что снова оставила его одного.</p><p>– Тебе же всегда было хорошо без меня? – спрашивает Кико, надув губы. Джиен не понимает, это претензия к прошлому, или претензия к настоящему.</p><p>– Да, но теперь...</p><p>Что теперь, он не может определить и сам. Они ссорятся и мирятся, в пылу ссоры Джиен замечает нежный румянец на фарфоровых щеках, выступающие ключицы, и все аргументы вылетают у него из головы.</p><p>Она будет матерью моих детей, думает Джиен. Это невероятно, инопланетно и совершенно невозможно, поэтому он подступает к ней, ловит в объятия, наслаждаясь тем, какая она маленькая и слабая по сравнению с ним. Накатывает возбуждение, и через несколько минут Джиен уже не может остановиться.</p><p>После Кико выглядит так, словно всегда именно этого от него и хотела.</p><p>***</p><p>Ища противоядие от лишних мыслей, Джиен погружается в работу с головой. С Енбэ снимают клип, выпускают песню, готовят промоушен. Начинается японский тур, для него нет ни одной новой песни, поэтому очень важно не облажаться с ремиксами, с постановкой, с перфомансом. Джиен ловит на себе приставучие фанатские взгляды, и ему кажется, что он сильно повзрослел. Буквально таки стал мужчиной, это ощущение приходит к нему впервые за двадцать шесть лет. Ему нравится разглядывать себя в видео, у него появилась новая дерзкая походка, новая манера развязнее двигаться, новый говор с хрипотцой.</p><p>Девушки таскаются за ним табунами, и на автерпати после MAMA он выбирает себе самую-самую, как признанный король вечеринки.</p><p>***</p><p>До дуэта с Енбэ у него уже был дуэт, с Сынхеном, и всем интересно сравнить. Джиену не интересно нисколько.</p><p>– С Енбэ проще работать, – устало говорит он на интервью.</p><p>С одной стороны, это просьба отвалить с такими вопросами. С другой стороны, Джиен понимает, что "Good Boy" не прорыв и особенного успеха ей не светит. Их дуэт с Сынхеном все равно остается для всех лучшим, и Джиену хочется Сынхена поддеть, хотя работа с ним была не в пример продуктивнее. Енбэ не может сказать ему ни слова поперек, это просто, но это скучно.</p><p>Зато в нынешнем дуэте Джиен главный, ему нравится отчетливый привкус лидерства, ему нравится быть вожаком.</p><p>***</p><p>Сестра спрашивает у него, почему он такой мрачный.</p><p>– Что за трагичное выражение лица, – смеется она, Джиен улыбается в ответ через силу.</p><p>Дами просит привезти Кико, чтобы они могли обсудить свои женские штучки. Свадебные платья, набор мисочек для кимчи, китайский сервиз, вышивка на шелковом покрывале ручной работы.</p><p>– Какой бы ты хотела эту свадьбу?</p><p>У сестры загораются глаза, когда Джиен задает свой вопрос. Джиен смотрит на нее с восхищением, впервые за несколько месяцев чувствуя непонятное облегчение. Словно разжимается сжатая стальная пружина внутри, и он понемножку оказывается способен принимать свое будущее, тем более описываемое в настолько радужных тонах.</p><p>***</p><p>Кико жалуется, что очень скучает. Джиен старается выбираться к ней почаще, фактически проводит с ней все свободное время, которое выпадает ему в нынешний японский тур.</p><p>– Ты нужен мне, – шепчет она ему ночами, и Джиен умирает от нежности, срастается с ответственностью за эту девушку.</p><p>Ему надо быть сильным и взрослым для нее, и вдруг именно здесь он понимает, что действительно старше, действительно главный в их паре.</p><p>Кико поглядывает на него снизу вверх, когда они выходят куда-то вместе. Ее жених - звезда в любом клубе, центр вечеринки. Джиен снисходительно щелкает пальцами, чтобы им принесли выпивку и коктейль для дамы. Кико хихикает, прикрывая ладонью широкий рот.</p><p>***</p><p>В этом туре GD&amp;TOP исполняют несколько песен. Джиен сам не знает, для чего он так решил: кто-то предложил, Джиен согласился сдуру, подумав, что это крутая и смешная идея. Теперь ему не смешно нисколько. На репетициях никакого дуэта не получается, Сынхен двигается отдельно, Джиен двигается отдельно, хоть они и договариваются о каких-то фишках для выступления, которые нужно делить на двоих.</p><p>На концертах получается лучше, они профессионалы и умеют создавать дуэты из ничего. На концертах Джиена преследует поверхностная иллюзия, что все не так плохо, в которую с удовольствием играют они оба.</p><p>Как-то раз Джиен спускается в огромный репетиционный зал позже всех. Он спешит и извинительно улыбается, здоровается со всеми на ходу, а к Сынхену подходит последним. Тот смотрит серьезно и холодно, словно решая про себя какой-то сложный вопрос, и именно сейчас. Джиен тянется к нему, чтобы поздороваться как обычно, обоюдным полуобъятием, но Сынхен отказывается.</p><p>Это становится последней каплей.</p><p>***</p><p>Не предупредив, Джиен приезжает к нему в Сеуле.</p><p>– Зачем ты пришел? – спрашивает Сынхен, когда открывает дверь.</p><p>Джиен знает, что красив - он долго собирался, стараясь выглядеть естественно и в то же время на уровне. Сердце оглушительно стучало где-то в желудке, потому что он собирался к Сынхену.</p><p>Они молчат и просто смотрят друг другу в глаза, Джиен не переступает порог, а Сынхен не приглашает войти. Он в домашнем свитере и в домашних брюках, у ворота на свитере спущена петля, и дырка стала больше, чем была раньше.</p><p>Джиен шагает вперед, обнимает; руки у Сынхена поднимаются сами собой, Джиен уверен, что на автомате. Сынхен держит его осторожно, как вазу династии Цинь, и, кажется, почти не дышит. У Джиена кривятся губы, а в груди будто бы проворачивают тяжелый крюк.</p><p>Потом он ходит по вилле, трогая по пути каменные столешницы, рамы масляных картин на стенах, стоячих уродцев. Здесь столько Сынхена, что можно задохнуться. Джиен застывает на кухне, прислоняясь к столу и смотря в вечернее окно, где отражается подошедший к нему сзади Сынхен. Они так и не говорят больше ни слова, и через минуту Сынхен обнимает его со спины, стискивает что есть сил. Джиен чувствует чужие губы у себя на виске, чувствует, как у Сынхена искажается лицо.</p><p>Джиен знает, что он хочет сказать.</p><p>***</p><p>В следующий раз как-то так получается, что они занимаются сексом. Джиен не уверен, почему так выходит, может быть, все дело в том, что его личный кризис самоопределения еще не закончился.</p><p>– Ведь бывает же у людей секс после того, как они расстались? – рассуждает Джиен в воздух. Сынхен курит, роняя пепел на плиточный теплый пол, широкая спина неподвижна.</p><p>Джиен не то чтобы ждет ответа, он прячет ноги под простыней, старательно отодвигая их от Сынхена. Уже почти утро, и ему пора домой.</p><p>В машине он включает колонки на всю мощь, ему все равно, что так можно перебудить весь Сеул, потому что аудиосистема в Ламборджини стоит как неплохая квартира. Он мчится по пустым улицам, распространяя за собой оркестровое эхо, музыка словно заменяет бензин, заменяет воздух. На крутом повороте тормоза визжат, Джиен рискует и всем телом впитывает взрывающееся адреналиновым выплеском ощущение смертельной опасности.</p><p>***</p><p>Джиен больше ничего не обдумывает, ничего не решает, пуская все на самотек, соглашаясь плыть по течению.</p><p>– Я чувствую тебя, – говорит он однажды в постели, внезапно поднимая ресницы и смотря Сынхену прямо в глаза. Это оказывается сильнее, чем все, за чем он к Сынхену вроде бы приезжает.</p><p>После этого Сынхен снова начинает говорить про любовь.</p><p>– Милый мой, – шепчет ему Сынхен, и у Джиена сжимается сердце. Этого слова не было раньше между ними, и Джиен, прикрывая глаза, обнимает нежнее.</p><p>***</p><p>Мама замечает, что с ним что-то не то.</p><p>– Что случилось? – спрашивает она, и у Джиена теряются все слова. Вместо этого он чувствует предательски собирающиеся слезы, ему ужасно нужно, чтобы его пожалели.</p><p>– Мама, я не знаю, что происходит, – признается Джиен, обнимая мать за колени и пряча лицо. – Я не знаю, чего я хочу.</p><p>Она гладит его по голове, пока Джиен плачет, потом берет за подбородок.</p><p>– Я с тобой, что бы ты не решил, – торжественно и с непривычной строгостью произносит она. Вроде бы сухие глаза у нее светятся, но черты лица затвердевают, и она кажется прекрасной и постаревшей одновременно.</p><p>Сыновий долг придавливает Джиена еще сильнее.</p><p>***</p><p>После финального концерта тура Джиен задерживается в Японии подольше.</p><p>Кико вертится перед зеркалом в одном белье, наклоняется ближе, чтобы накрасить тушью ресницы. Джиен сидит в кресле, щелкает мышкой, ноутбук лежит на коленях. Вроде бы он что-то ищет, но толком не понимает, что именно, ему до одури нравится это спокойное, парное утро, нравится смотреть на Кико, смотреть в окно, где занимается ясный, зимний, очень японский день.</p><p>Кико докрашивает глаз, докрашивает другой, оборачивается в центр комнаты, в раздумьях, что надеть. Джиен считывает мысли о нарядах у нее с лица, она стоит, подергивая кистью, хмуря выверенно подведенные брови. Джиена сражает ощущением, что она женщина, взрослая, красивая, самостоятельная женщина со своим отдельным миром, где все устроено совсем не так, как у него. Со своими подругами, сестрой, кошками, с успешной карьерой, разворотами в модных журналах, фотосессиями в стиле "ню". Тонкая для своего роста, но фигуристая, она женщина до кончиков пальцев, более того, она - его женщина, и это так же верно, как и то, что его зовут Квон Джиен.</p><p>Кико выбирает наряд, натягивает колготки и юбку-колокол, разглаживает складки на блузке.</p><p>– Тебе нравится? – голос у Кико звучит серьезно, и оглядывается она на Джиена тоже серьезно, будто спрашивает его не про свой внешний вид, а про что-то несоизмеримо более важное.</p><p>– Очень, – искренне отвечает Джиен.</p><p>***</p><p>В Сеул он возвращается просветленный, старается помнить только о хорошем. Пора задумываться об альбоме, который больше невозможно обещать и откладывать, они планируют посвятить мозговому штурму целую неделю. Офисные работники носятся с кипами бумаг, предлагая одну черновую концепцию за одной, Джиен кисло посматривает каждую. Они сидят за большим столом на двадцать человек, в переговорной накурено, неудобное кресло раздражает Джиена, но это действительно похоже на старт какого-то внятного рабочего процесса.</p><p>Он избегает смотреть на Сынхена, кожей чувствуя периодически останавливающийся на себе взгляд. Этот взгляд он мог бы разложить на составляющие, выдумать на их основе целый рецепт, как можно провертеть в человеке дырку глазами. Сынхен смотрит мягко, смотрит обеспокоенно, смотрит выжидающе и беззащитно. От этого взгляда у Джиена внутри что-то переворачивается, он знает, какие слова Сынхен будет говорить, если они снова проведут вместе ночь.</p><p>Джиену кажется, что Сынхен говорит все это в беспамятстве, не отдавая себе отчета, что говорит конкретно. Словно бывают моменты, когда он вообще перестает соображать, когда имеют значение одни ощущения, и ему важно и нужно дать их услышать Джиену. И не имеет значения, какие слова для этого выбирать; Сынхен словно бы через несколько секунд и не помнит, что сказал, но Джиен уверен, что все это правда от первого и до последнего слова.</p><p>Поэтому он не едет к Сынхену, старательно игнорируя все его глубокие взгляды. Сынхену не надо проверчивать дырку в Джиене, у него и так дырка в груди там, где должно быть сердце.</p><p>Когда Сынхен отсутствует из-за поездки в Сингапур по делам, Джиену даже дышится посвободнее.</p><p>***</p><p>Вместо подготовки к альбому Джиен уходит в загул. Он выключает телефон, для верности оставляет его дома и тусит в клубах ночами напролет. Его фотографируют, но Джиену без разницы, вряд ли он способен еще сильнее подпортить свою репутацию, тем более что вся его дальнейшая жизнь уже определена. Зато алкоголь возвращает ему кристальную ясность сознания, басы гулко щелкают в ушах, бит такой плотный, будто его требуется раздвигать руками, чтобы перемещаться.</p><p>Через одно утро он обнаруживает в телефоне сразу два сообщения.</p><p>"Почему ты не приезжаешь? Я соскучился", – от Сынхена.</p><p>"Оппа, куда ты пропал? Позвони мне!" – от Кико.</p><p>Джиен с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не запустить телефоном в стенку. Вместо этого он идет на кухню, раздумывая, поможет ли ему, если он прямо сейчас разобьет об пол одну из любимых тарелок сестры. В итоге тарелку ему становится жалко, и на следующий вечер он просит Сынхо отвезти его в тир. Винтовка оказывается приятно тяжелой, очень опасной и металлической на ощупь, Джиен тщательно расстреливает мишень за мишенью и хочет обратно в алкогольное забытье.</p><p>***</p><p>Конечно, он приезжает к Сынхену. Они целуются обморочно, будто не целовались тысячу лет и не будут целоваться еще столько же, и Джиен, не сдерживаясь, шепчет:</p><p>– Сынхен?</p><p>– Да? - отвечает тот прямо ему в губы, Джиен жадно съедает это короткое слово, гулкий и глубокий звук.</p><p>– Сынхен... держи меня крепко, – просит Джиен, и Сынхен соглашается.</p><p>***</p><p>Этот случай оказывается определяющим. Джиен перестает сопротивляться всерьез, махнув рукой на родителей, на гражданский и всякий прочий долг, на сделанные выборы и ответственность за них. Если бы Джиену можно было вообще перестать отвечать за что-либо, то скорее всего, он бы признал, что именно этим и занимается. Он чувствует себя воздушным шариком с оборванной ниточкой, и ему даже не надо врать, чтобы сообщить кому-либо, что у него все хорошо.</p><p>– У меня все хорошо, – улыбается Джиен, как обдолбанный, и нигде ничего не болит, это чувство Джиен обожает.</p><p>Каждый раз по утрам он просыпается как в новую жизнь, выползает на кухню, спрашивает у сестры, сделать ли для нее кофе, и не переживает ни о чем. Он существует с вывернутыми наизнанку нервами, зацикленный лишь на физических ощущениях, безоценочно и бездумно.</p><p>В студии Сынхен смотрит на него горячо, Джиен плавится под этими взглядами, ему хорошо. Джиену кажется, что Сынхен тоже перестал переживать, просто-напросто отпустил себя, согласившись чувствовать все как есть. Он улыбается Джиену по-настоящему, смеется по-настоящему, безумно открытый и безумно красивый, Джиен не понимает, как это так может быть. Сынхену без разницы, как там лично Джиен относится ко всей этой нелепице, что он там себе думает и что собирается делать. Сынхен любит его, так откровенно и говорит ему, что любит, уводит с собой в раздевалки, чтобы любить, и ничего не просит взамен.</p><p>В скайпе Кико смотрит на Джиена ласково, улыбаясь одними кончиками губ. Она рассказывает ему про свои будни, Джиен слушает, развесив уши, моргает и пытается представить, как бы она выглядела, если бы оказалась рядом прямо сейчас. Кико ненакрашенная, но свежая, тонкий халатик распахивается на груди. Джиен гипнотизирует взглядом прозрачную кожу на шее, заглядывает в глаза, обмирая от плещущихся там нежности и любви.</p><p>Джиену кажется, что он сходит с ума.</p><p>***</p><p>Нормальный разговор происходит – наконец-то! – с менеджером. Джиен не может признаться ему, в чем именно дело, и в каких двух соснах он запутался, но менеджер орет на него, что так нельзя, и Джиен внезапно обнаруживает себя абсолютно с ним согласным.</p><p>– Ты доведешь себя до нервного срыва, – сердится хен, Джиен слушает его, опустив голову. Еще чуть-чуть, и хен надавал бы ему по щекам, и не факт, что был бы сильно не прав.</p><p>Хен кипятится, что Джиен мог бы попросить консультации у психолога, или, на худой конец, найти для этого подходящего друга, предлагает собственную помощь, помощь знакомой гадалки, отчаянно хочет сделать хоть что-нибудь.</p><p>– Не надо, – обрывает его Джиен и, вставая из-за стола, жмет руку.</p><p>***</p><p>Может быть, поэтому, а может быть, из-за чего-то еще, но жить становится легче. Волевым усилием Джиен решает, что он не должен никому ничего объяснять – в первую очередь, себе. Джиен много курит и изо всех сил ждет весну, пишет бессвязную лирику о том, как надо и не надо влюбляться. Он таскает к саджанниму ворох на сей раз собственных черновых концепций, саджанним смотрит на него с упреком и выгоняет из кабинета. На свежую голову Джиен соглашается с ним, что придумывается какая-то ерунда, и смеется.</p><p>Джиен не знает, кого он любит и любит ли вообще хоть кого-нибудь, на эту тему у них с Сынхеном случается содержательный диалог. Слухи про "близкого друга" никуда не деваются, и Джиен говорит:</p><p>– Сынхен, а я знаю про это.</p><p>Сынхен смотрит на него непонимающе.</p><p>– Я знаю, что ты знаешь. Но тебе не больно? Я же знаю, что тебе не больно.</p><p>– Ну, – тянет Джиен, удивляясь какой-то выморочно-пустой ясности в голове. – Да?..</p><p>Так не могло бы быть, если бы он Сынхена любил, думает Джиен сам с собой, и соглашается обходить эту тему по широкой дуге. Не то чтобы у него было мало проблем, чтобы он хотел переживать еще и из-за этой. С другой стороны, может быть, это действительно не имеет значения, потому что о том, как Сынхен относится лично к нему, не может быть двух мнений.</p><p>***</p><p>Концепция альбома рождается в муках, но Джиен пищит от восторга. На самом деле у них только две песни, которые безоговорочно нравятся всем, но кто-то предлагает их так и выпустить, парой. Сначала на него смотрят как на придурка, а потом кто-то другой говорит, что можно было бы через некоторое время подготовить еще две песни, и выпустить их, – и после паузы зал, где они сидят, взрывается.</p><p>Концепция обзаводится деталями, количество которых растет, как на дрожжах. Саджанним подписывает ее с первого раза, не вглядываясь, кто-то уже донес до него основную идею, и он подсчитал навар. Через неделю в YG гуляют, вино и шампанское льются рекой. Джиен не участвует в веселье, но продолжает набрасывать сценарий для трейлера их камбэка где-то в углу. Лист формата А3 проминается под карандашом, через несколько минут за стол подсаживается Сынри, а еще через полчаса они обсуждают все впятером. В итоге гулянка превращается в масштабное совещание, затягивающееся на всю ночь.</p><p>Джиен видит, как Сынхен смотрит на него с другого конца стола, и улыбается в ответ, смущенно закусывая кончик карандаша. На самом деле они просыпаются вместе почти каждое утро, Сынхен, не глядя, подтягивает его к себе, и говорит одно и то же снова и снова. Джиен верит ему, оказывается, что ему не на шутку важно слушать и слышать что-то подобное.</p><p>Нет, Джиен не спрашивает у него, как бы Сынхен отнесся к тому, что Джиен рано или поздно может жениться на Кико, эту тему странно поднимать между ними. Нет, Джиен не собрался менять свои планы, просто теперь при мыслях о них его не скручивает каждый раз подлой, исподтишка бьющей тоской. Сынхен любит его, и, может быть, когда-нибудь Джиен окажется в состоянии отказаться от него, если будет знать, что ему есть куда возвращаться.</p><p>Смс-ки для Кико с рассказами о том, как идет подготовка к выпуску альбома, исправно летают над морем в Японию или над океаном в Америку каждые два часа. Джиен думает о ней с нежностью, хотя вчера они снова почти поссорились и легко могут доссориться за сегодня.</p><p>Ничего не становится просто, но наступает весна, и Джиеново "хорошо" местами перестает быть махровым самообманом.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>